Heart and Soul Wrestling
Heart and Soul Wrestling, often referred to simply as Heart & Soul and abbreviated to HSW, is a fiction wrestling company. The promotion was founded in late 2019 in Johnstown, Pennsylvania, by a group of former Northern Championship Wrestling employees, who gathered under a new banner following NCW's closure in mid-2018. The company's declared objective, as per its' founders, is to "use everything learned from NCW and use them to create something better", capable of being more approachable to the average wrestling fan, in contrast to NCW's attempts at bringing back an Extreme Championship Wrestling-style program. Company History Closure of Northern Championship Wrestling, Foundation, and The Show Must Go On (2019) (2020) Event Agenda Personnel Male Roster: * Adam Price * Aidan Nicks * Alex Mason * Atticus Brown * Angus * Bolin * Christopher Auburn * Christopher House * Connor McLeoud * Corey Dominic * Cyrus D. Morell * Eddie Cafferty * Fabio Aureo * Fazal Khan * Frank Woods * Gregory * Hernan Ortiz * Izzy Khan * Jesse Alvarez * Johnny Alvarez * Kurgan * Max Rockantasky * Naofumi Iwatani * Reggie Jaxx * Renton Thurston * Samuel Haynes * Scott Thomas Carnegie * Van Culmer * Vash The Stampede * Wilson Clay Frick * X-Virus * Yaseen Khan Male Tag Teams: * Armed Vanguards (Alex Mason & Frank Woods) * X-Dynamics (Corey Dominic & Van Culmer) * Gregory & Angus * NexGen (Izzy, Yaseen & Fazal Khan) * 27 Club (Eddie Cafferty, Aidan Nicks) * Team FCKU (Fabio Aureo & Christopher Auburn) * Gospel of Wealth (Scott T. Carnegie, Wilson Clay Frick & Cyrus D Morrell) Female Roster: * Christina Thorogood * Dazzling Rose * Elena Miyazawa * Evelyn Cano * Eureka * Helena Kay Nicholl * Isla Woods * Ivory Gerdelman * Karen Cashew * Lauren Erb Pitcairn * Leslie Haines * Linna Yamazaki * Lucia Sycroin * Lucy Arya-Hirano * Maxine Bordeaux * Millicent Breathnach * Minnie May Hopkins * Nausicaa * Nene Romanova * Nora A. Mellon * Opal * Priss Asagiri * Rally Vincent * Raphtalia * Remi Bordeaux * Sakura Hagiwara * San * Sarah Ortiz * Selena Richardson * Shayne Daniels * Suki * Sylvia Stingray * Ty-Lee * Ulema Brown Female Tag Teams: * Sweet Diva (Sakura Hagiwara & Elena Miyazawa) * Miyazaki Maidens (San & Nausicaa) * Seductive Dream (Shayne Daniels & Ivory Gerdelman) * Montreal's Finest (Maxine & Remi Bordeaux) * Kyoshi Warriors (Suki & Ty-Lee) * Gunsmith Cats (Rally Vincent & Minnie May) * Team FCKU (Karen Cashew & Ulema Brown) * Gospel of Wealth (Lauren Pitcairn & Nora Mellon) Factions: * Team FCKU (Fabio Aureo, Christopher Auburn, Karen Cashew & Ulema Brown) * Gospel of Wealth (Scott Carnegie, Wilson Clay Frick, Nora Mellon, Lauren Pitcairn & Cyrus D Morrell) * Knightsabers (Priss Asagiri, Sylvia Stingray, Linna Yamazaki & Nene Romanova) * Sophisticated Beauty (Selena Richardson, Sakura Hagiwara & Elena Miyazawa) * 27 Club (Reggie Jaxx, Eddie Cafferty & Aidan Nicks) Other On Air Staff * Nostalgia Critic (Color Commentator) * Bennett The Sage (Lead Commentator) * Ai Tanabe (Interviewer) * Holo ( Ring Announcer) Championships & Accomplishments Category:To Be Reworked Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies